My Naughty Panda (Taoris FF) remake
by MJKTS
Summary: Kira kira apa yang dilakukan Tao saat ia tak bisa mengerjakan PR nya ea...? Apalagi ia juga sudah tak bertemu Kris selama dua minggu ini...


**~My Naughty Panda ~**

**.**

.

**T to M**

.

.

**TaoRis Fanfiction**

.

_Warning : _**Yaoi/ Boy x Boy/ Remake /Aneh/ Miss thypo's**

**DON'T LIKE...**

**DON'T READ... Oke!**

.

.

.

**21.53 KST..**

Seorang pemuda dengan mata mirip panda tengah serius dengan buku pelajarannya,tampaknya hari ini ia mendapat PR yang cukup sulit dari sekolahnya,terbukti dengan sikapnya yang terkesan frustasi,berkali kali ia mendengus sebal,sembari mengacak kasar surai merahnya.

"Arrgghhh...kenapa sulit sekali _eoh_...?"tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa aku harus minta bantuan kepadanya ya..?, Tapi kan ini sudah jam sepuluh malam, pasti dia sudah tidur huh!, _Aigooo_..."gumamnya gelisah.

" Ah..aku coba saja siapa tahu dia belum tidur,"ucapnya lagi sambil meraih ponselnya kemudian menekan beberapa digit nomor.

"_Yeobbeoseyo_.."

"_Geeeeee_...bantuin Tao dong...Tao tidak bisa mengerjakan PR nya.."rengeknya _namja _bernama Tao itu pada orang ditelfonnya itu.

"Aissh Tao..._Gege _juga lagi lembur ini,banyak kerjaan yang harus _gege _selesaikan Baby...besok aja _ne_..."ucap _namja _yang disebrang telfon.

"Tidak bisa _geeee_...tugasnya harus dikumpulkan besok...Tugas _gege _dikerjakan disini aja. _Gege _bisa pakai komputer Tao,biar Tao pakai magic book aja,please _gege_...Tao janji sebagai gantinya,nanti Tao temani sampai _gege _selesai ngerjain filenya,oke...?"rayu Tao pada _namja _itu."Tapi Tao..."

"Ya sudah...kalau begitu Tao minta bantuan Chanchan _gege _aja ..."ucapnya pura pura kesal.

"Ishhh...kau ini..._ne ne gege _kesana sekarang dan jangan minta bantuan pada Chanyeol _pabo _itu, _Arasseo_...?!"ucap _namja _itu lalu menutup sambungan telfonnya,mengemasi beberapa filenya lalu membawanya keluar kearah apartement Tao.

" Yessss...!,Berhasil...hehehe "pekik Tao senang rencananya sukses, dia tahu pasti jika Kris-_namja _yang ditelfonnya barusan,akan menuruti maunya jika ia sudah mengancam dengan nama Chanyeol.

Ya, Kris-_namja chingu _Tao,sekaligus sahabat Kris tahu jika jika Chanyeol juga menyukai Tao sejak dulu,bahkan sebelum ia mengenal Tao.

Meski pada akhirnya Tao memilihnya,namun tetap saja dia merasa takut jika suatu saat Tao tergoda oleh rayuan Chanyeol.

Tak berapa lama kemudian,terdengar bel berbunyi,Tao berlari untuk membuka pintu,dan benar saja,kini seorang _namja _tinggi berambut blonde tengah berdiri diambang pintu lengkap dengan beberapa map file kerjanya,tampak ia kerepotan membawa semua itu.

Tao terkekeh melihat kekasihnya itu,iapun segera menyuruh masuk dan menutup pintunya kembali. Kris segera meletakkan bawaannya diatas meja belajar milik Tao.

Dan jangan heran kenapa Kris bisa cepat sampai di apartement Tao,karna sebenarnya mereka tinggal di flat yang sama,apartement Kris berada dilantai 23,sedang apartement Tao berada dilantai 6.

Kris juga sering menginap di apartement Tao,begitupun sebaliknya,hanya saja dua minggu terakhir ini mereka jarang bertemu karna kesibukan masing masing. Tao yang masih sekolah di SM HighSchool sedang giat giatnya belajar menghadapi ujiannya yang tinggal dua minggu lagi,dan Kris sendiri yang bekerja sebagai manager keuangan di sebuah perusahaan terkenal kota Seoul,selalu saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya itu.

Dan semua itu benar benar menyita waktu kebersamaan mereka.

Kris segera mendudukkan dirinya lalu mulai membuka buku pelajaran milik Tao,dan mengevaluasi jawaban dari soal yang Tao kerjakan tadi,sedang Tao hanya diam,sambil sesekali menatap wajah tampan _namjachingunya _itu.

Kris yang terlalu sibuk mengerjakan soal soal milik Tao,sampai sampai tak menyadari jika panda imut yang ada didepannya itu tengah memandang kagum padanya.

Ya...Tao merasa sangat beruntung mempunyai _namjachingu _seperti Kris,yang tampan, kaya,setia dan juga sangat pengertian.

Sudah pasti banyak _yeoja _ataupun _namja _berstatus uke yang menginginkannya diluar sana,namun pada kenyataanya Kris hanya mencintai dirinya.

Tao bahkan tak pernah menyangka saat Kris menyatakan cinta padanya 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Nah Baby...ini sudah _gege_ kerjakan soal soalnya...sekarang giliran Baby temani _gege ne_..."ucap Kris sembari menyerahkan buku pada Tao,sekaligus membuyarkan lamunan Tao.

"Yeyy..._gomawo gegee_...enh...pasti Tao temani kok" jawab Tao senang sambil memasukan bukunya kedalam tas sekolahnya.

Dan selanjutnya Kris mulai menyibukkan dirinya pada file file nya. Beberapa waktu terlalui dengan keheningan. Tao yang merasa bosan mulai mencari cara agar tidak mengantuk, bagaimanapun ia sudah berjanji pada Kris untuk menemaninya hingga selesai bukan..?

.

.

.

.

.TING!

.

Sebuah ide muncul di otak Tao, sejenak kemudian iapun bersmirk ria."_Gegeeee_..."panggil Tao lembut.

"Ehhmm..." sahut Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada file dihadapannya itu. Merasa diabaikan, Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, namun ia tak menyerah, lalu iapun bangkit dari duduknya, mendekati kekasihnya itu lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Sedang Kris hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah manja sang kekasih.

"I love you _gege_..."bisik Tao ditelinga kiri Kris,membuat bulu kuduk Kris meremang. "_Aigoo..._Andai saja tidak ada pekerjaan pasti akan aku 'makan' sekarang juga panda nakal ini heuh! " jerit batin Kris.

Ia memilih melanjutkan pekerjaaannya,dan menahan hasratnya itu.

"Aish...masih belum berhasil _eoh_...?" batin Tao gemas melihat Kris yang masih saja mengabaikannya, ia mendengus kesal.

"Ahh apa boleh buat..."ucap Tao tiba tiba, membuat Kris mengernyit heran mendengar ucapannya, "Apa maksudmu Baby...?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Maksudku ..." Tao menggantung jawabannya lalu mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir Kris, dan mulai melumatnya lembut. Kris sedikit kaget,namun kemudian dia mulai membalas lumatan Tao dengan sedikit kasar,bertarung lidah dan bertukar saliva satu sama lain,dan tentu saja Kris lah yang lebih mendominasi.

Taopun kini harus membiarkan lidah nakal Kris menjelajah di goa hangat miliknya."Eummphhh..._ge _..._geeh_..." lenguh Tao nikmat di sela sela ciuman itu,tangannya mencengkram ujung kemeja yang dikenakan Kris.

Namun sesaat kemudian, Kris melepas ciumannya,lalu memandang Tao yang masih terengah engah menstabilkan nafasnya akibat ciuman tadi. " Kau jangan menggoda _gege _Baby..._gege _sedang sibuk, oke...?"ucap Kris lembut, kemudian mulai melanjutkan mengerjakan file filenya.

.

.

"..."

.

.

Tao benar benar kesal kali ini,ternyata usahanya belum berhasil juga, namun ia tetap tak mau menyerah, dan terus berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kris padanya.

Tanpa disangka oleh Kris,Tao mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Kris,dan belum sempat Kris protes mulutnya sudah terkunci oleh bibir Tao- lagi-,dan kali ini Tao lebih agresif,tangannya mulai bergerak membuka kancing kemeja Kris hingga menampakkan dada dan abs Kris,mengelusnya lembut,sesekali mencubit nipplenya,membuat Kris mendesah halus di sela ciuman itu.

Tao melepas tautan bibirnya, lalu mulai menuntun lidahnya turun menuju leher jenjang sang kekasih,menggigit gigit kecil kanvas putih itu hingga membuat si empunya harus menahan kuat kuat gejolak ditubuhnya yang semakin tak terkendali.

"Ahh...Taoo...Jangan terus menggoda _gege _euhhh..." ucap Kris sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya terpejam menimati sentuhan dari Tao. Dan tentu saja Tao takkan menggubrisnya ,karna sebenarnya iapun merasakan hal yang sama.

Ia merindukan Kris -merindukan sentuhan Kris.

Tangan Tao mulai turun menuju ikat pinggang Kris, membuat Kris kembali terkejut oleh ulahnya dan menatap intens pemuda yang kini benar benar menggoda imannya itu,entah kenapa lidahnya kelu untuk melarang Tao melanjutkan aksinya itu.

Sementara bibirnya masih bermain main di dada Kris ,memberi kecupan kecupan ringan,dan terkadang menggigit gigit kecil nipple Kris yang sudah mengeras itu,tangannya mulai membuka ikat pinggang yang di kenakan Kris.

"Tao... Apa yang kau lakukan Baby...ehhhmmm?" tanya Kris.

.

"…" tak ada jawaban.

" Sshhhh..Tao...emhhh..."lenguh Kris begitu merasa sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh kejantanannya,- apalagi kalau bukan lidah Tao. Ia mencengkram bahu namja itu menahan nikmatnya saat kejantanannya keluar masuk dimulut mungil sang kekasih.

" Sshh...Tao...please Baby, Mpphh...Taooohh...ooh good, please more Baby..."ucap Kris tanpa sadar,tampaknya ia sudah tidak tahan lagi menghadapi godaan sang kekasih. Tao yang mendengar permintaan Kris menyeringai puas, iapun semakin mempercepat kulumannya pada kejantanan Kris,menjilat dan menyesapnya hingga membuat Kris merasa semakin melayang,ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menandakan betapa ia sangat menikmati apa yang Tao lakukan saat ini.

"Oh Damn!, Ini sangat nikmat Baby...please more eunghh..."pinta Kris makin terbuai,sepertinya ia sudah lupa pada file filenya dan menginginkan Tao melakukan yang lebih dan lebih lagi, Ia meradang penuh kenikmatan.

Namun tiba tiba Tao menghentikan kulumannya,membuat Kris mendesah kecewa."_Waeyo_ Baby...?" tanyanya sambil menatap kekasih pandanya itu penuh tanda tanya.

Dan dapat Tao lihat jika mata elang itu kini penuh dengan nafsu, Tao tersenyum nakal ,lalu ia berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya kedepan telinga Kris, " No..! Aku tidak mau _gege_...Aku ngantuk dan aku mau tidur "bisiknya seduktif membuat Kris kembali mendesah halus sekaligus tersentak kaget.

Oh tidak!,bagaimana mungkin Kris bisa mengatasi ini sendiri...?

" Yakk! Mana bisa begitu Baby...?!, Kau yang menggoda _gege _dan kau juga harus bertanggung jawab euh!,"seru Kris sembari berjalan mendekati Tao yang sudah berbaring diranjangnya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping kekasihnya itu. Tak ada jawaban dari namja manis itu, tampaknya ia benar benar berniat meninggalkan Kris dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Kris terdiam sebentar,namun tak berapa lama kemudian, ia menyeringai mesum, dirundukkan kepalanya kedepan telinga pemuda itu, " Jadi...Panda _gege _ini sedang menggoda atau malah menginginkannya euhm..?"goda Kris yang sukses membuat pemuda panda itu berbalik menghadap padanya dengan cepat, wajahnya merona mendengar ucapan frontal _namja_ disampingnya itu.

"Siapa bilang aku menginginkannya huh..?!, Kan Tao sudah bilang kalau Tao mengantuk _gege_,dan Tao mau tidur seka- Mppphh-" tak sampai ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir Kris yang langsung meminta akses lebih untuk mengeksplore mulut nya.

Dan Tao hanya bisa pasrah saat lidah nakal Kris menjelajahi seluruh isi mulutnya sekali lagi, mengabsen deretan gigi putihnya dan juga menjilat setiap detail dari rongga hangat miliknya itu, Ia mendesah disela ciuman itu saat tangan Kris juga mulai bermain main didadanya, mencubit dan memilin nipplenya, membuatnya merasa bagai tersengat aliran listrik ditubuhnya saat ini, ia menggeliat tak nyaman dan itu membuat nafsu sang kekasih semakin memuncak.

" Haahh!, Gege... Kau mau membunuhku huh..?! "gerutu Tao terengah engah sesaat setelah mendorong dada Kris hingga ciuman itu terlepas lalu menarik nafasnya rakus. Kris hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, diakuinya jika ia akan selalu lupa diri jika sudah dihadapkan pada tubuh _namja _manis itu.

"_Mianhe_ Baby, Itu karna bibirmu yang sangat manis dan membuat _gege _ingin melumatnya terus euh.."jawabnya dengan senyum mesumnya.

Mendengar rayuan sang kekasih itu tak pelak membuat wajah Tao semakin merona,iapun langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Kris yang justru membuat Kris kembali meneguk ludahnya kasar, karna kini leher jenjang dari sang kekasihnyalah yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya ,ia juga merasakan jika dibawah sana kejantanannya sudah semakin berkedut meminta untuk dimanjakan,

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Kris mulai menjejakkan lidahnya dikanvas putih itu, menjilat dan menggigit gigit kecil membuat sang empunya memekik nikmat.

" Arghh... _Gege _jangan menggigitnya _gege_, besok aku sekolah euh, a-ku malu arghh _gege_..."racau Tao menolak halus.

Kris tampak terdiam sejenak," Benar juga ,apa kata teman temannya nanti jika mereka tahu"pikirnya.

Dan akhirnya Kris menuruti keinginan sang kekasih untuk tak memberi kissmark dilehernya. Namun bukan berarti ia berhenti sampai disitu, kris segera menjejakkan kembali lidahnya didada bidang namja itu,dan mulai menjilat, menyesap serta mengukir beberapa kissmark di kulit halus itu,membuat desahan Tao makin keras,wajahnya memerah sempurna dengan peluh yang sudah membanjiri tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Kris mulai membuka satu persatu penghalang tubuh mereka hingga kedua tubuh namja itu full naked, tanpa sadar ia menjilat bibir bawahnya begitu menatap tubuh polos sang kekasih, nafsu sepenuhnya telah menutupi mata _namja _pirang itu.

Tao meneguk ludahnya ngeri melihatnya,ia tahu jika saat ini Kris benar benar bernafsu padanya. Meski sebenarnya, ia memakluminya jika Kris seperti ini, karna biasanya mereka selalu melakukan hal ini paling lama tiga hari sekali,namun karna kesibukan mereka akhir akhir ini membuatnya harus menahannya hingga dua minggu. _Bukankah itu hebat euhm...?!_

Kris segera mempersiapkan kejantanannya yang besar nan panjang itu didepan hole Tao,mengecup sekilas bibir curve itu sebelum ia mulai melesakkannya.

" Aarrghh _Gegeee_...Jangan _gegee_ ...!,Besok Tao sekolah ...Kau mau membuatku tak bisa jalan huh..?!" pekik Tao menahan sakit saat separuh dari kejantanan Kris sudah masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Kris berhenti sebentar lalu berdecak kesal," Tsk!, Mana bisa Baby...Ini sudah tanggung ugh!,Apa kau juga mau membunuh _gege _jika ini dihentikan huh?! " timpal Kris tak terima.

" Tapi _gege_-

"Tsk!, Kau ini cerewet sekali huh, _Gege _tidak mau tahu Panda, karna kau yang sudah membuat _gege _seperti ini maka kau harus dihukum Panda nakal..!" timpalnya makin melesakkan kejantanannya masuk kedalam hole kekasihnya tanpa memperdulikan rintih kesakitan pemuda itu.

" Hiks _gege _jahat!, ini sakit _gege_...Arghhh!"rintih penolakan itu akhirnya berubah menjadi pekikan yang sarat akan kenikmatan begitu Kris menghentakkan kejantanannya masuk sepenuhnya dihole milik kekasihnya itu dan langsung menyentuh titik sensitifnya didalam sana.

Kris tersenyum puas saat mendengarnya,dan tanpa mau membuang buang waktu ia pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur seirama dengan lenguhan nikmat dari _namja _yang berada dibawahnya saat ini. Sebisa mungkin bisa memuaskan nafsu masing masing.

.

.

.

.

_**07 : 28.**_

" Ishh!, _Gege _banguuuunnn!...Kita sudah hampir terlambat _gege_... Hiks hiks" seru Tao membangunkan Kris yang masih tertidur dengan nyaman bergulingkan tubuh polosnya.

" Tsk!, Kenapa sih Baby...,_Gege_ masih ngantuk huh !,"timpal Kris malas semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh polos itu.

" Aigooo _gegeee_... Ini sudah jam setengah delapan pagi _gege_,apa kau tak pergi kekantor _eoh_?!,"tanya Tao semakin kesal. Mendengar ucapan Tao barusan Kris langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya,dan segera menatap jam bekker panda yang terletak diatas nakas kamar itu untuk memastikan jika ia tak salah dengar. Sejenak ia tampak berfikir keras, namun kemudian ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang itu dan tak lupa menarik tubuh Tao untuk ikut berbaring disampingnya lalu kembali memeluknya erat.

Tao melotot menghadapi ulah kekasihnya itu." Yakk !,_Gegeeee_...Kenapa kau malah tidur lagi _eoh_?! " teriaknya semakin kesal.

" Tsk!, Kau ini cerewet sekali Tao, percuma saja kau teriak teriak seperti itu Baby,toh kita juga tetap terlambat bukan?!, jadi kenapa tidak sekalian saja kita membolos heum? "timpal Kris sambil menggesekkan hidungnya keleher jenjang Babynya itu. Tao menggeliat resah, " Tapi _gege-_

" _Jja_!, Kita tidur lagi saja _ne _baby...untuk mempersiapkan stamina kita buat nanti malam euhm..."ucap Kris inocent semakin memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu,sebisa mungkin memberi kenyamanan dalam tidurnya.

" Isshh! Dasar _gege _pervert!, Kau benar benar ingin aku tak bisa jalan _eoh _?!" gerutu Tao sambil membenamkan wajahnya yang merona oleh ucapan Kris barusan.

" Itu karna _gege _sangat merindukanmu Baby, dan _gege _pervert hanya padamu kok " timpal Kris sambil membelai pipi Baby pandanya itu lembut.

" Euhm, Tao juga merindukanmu _gege_..." balas Tao malu malu seraya membenamkan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus itu diceruk leher Kris, menghirup aroma dari tubuh _namja_ yang dicintainya itu. Sekali lagi Kris tersenyum bahagia mendengar pengakuan kekasihnya itu.

" Sudah!, _Jja _tidur Baby Panda, atau kau mau kita melakukannya sekali lagi sekarang euhm..?! " tanya Kris dengan smirk pervertnya. Tao membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kris, tak mau ambil resiko,iapun lalu segera menutup mulutnya dan berusaha untuk secepatnya tidur sebelum Kris benar benar melakukan ancamannya barusan.

"Oh God..!, Lepaskan aku dari _namja _pervert ini. Amiiinnn.."do'anya sebelum ia memejamkan matanya untuk melanjutkan mimpinya yang sempat tertunda barusan. Kris hanya terkekeh geli mendengarnya, ia mengeratkan pelukannya lagi lalu mengecup puncak kepala _namja _itu penuh sayang, " Have a nice dream My Love..." ucapnya sebelum akhirnya ia ikut memejamkan matanya, menyusul Baby pandanya kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Eeerrrrrr... kok jadinya aneh gini ea...? U_U #pundung

Ampuuuunnn ne Baby...Noona lagi demen bgt nistain kamu nich, hehehe... #smirk~diwushu panda.

Ohya! Adakah yang pernah baca nich ff sebelumnya...?!,

**.**


End file.
